1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical plug assembly with coupling mechanism and more particularly pertains to securing a male plug to a female plug.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of electrical plugs is known in the prior art. More specifically, electrical plugs heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of connecting electrical control lines are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, the prior art discloses in U.S. Pat. No. 5,167,527 to Clark discloses an electrical plug assembly providing internal, adjustable gripping means and sealing means for electrical cords of various sizes. U.S. Pat. No. 5,133,671 to Boghosian discloses a combined releasable holder and lock for electrical connections including elongated locking straps. U.S. Pat. No. 5,348,495 to Kasden discloses an electrical cord plug lock assembly. Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,211,573 to Cross and U.S. Pat. No. 5,129,836 to Ursich are provided as being of general interest.
In this respect, the electrical plug assembly with coupling mechanism according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of securing a male plug to a female plug.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved electrical plug assembly with coupling mechanism which can be used for securing a male plug to a female plug. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.